


The Aftermath

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What follows after Sam gets shot in 4x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Andy's standing at his side as the doctors and nurses work on him. She doesn't understand much of what they're saying, too much medical jargon. _Unresponsive_ stands out the most and the monitors for his heart are going crazy.

All she can think is she won't survive if something happens to him. No matter what they've been through he's still been there, been in her life in some way. "Sam." She barely whispers as she's trying to control the sobs threatening to escape. "Please. You have to fight. You can't leave us, leave _me_ now. Not when we have so much left to say. I meant it, I love you. I know everything is complicated right now but you have to stay. Please. Whatever happens with us, I need you here."

He was wheeled off to surgery and Andy went back to join the others. Nick was in the same place he was when she went back. Frank met her halfway. "How is he McNally?"

She knew this had to be even harder for Frank. He'd already lost one good friend, a brother. They thought they were going to lose Oliver and then Sam got shot. "I don't know. They took him up to surgery." Her voice cracked. "It didn't sound good sir."

Frank wrapped her in a hug. "He's too damn stubborn to leave us Andy." She nodded into his chest. "He's going to be fine."

Traci was having a really hard time with it all. She was having flashbacks from a year ago but she would stay with Andy just like she had done for her. Steve Peck was sitting beside her, holding her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. After Jerry she was sure it would be a very long time before she even considered going out with someone. Steve has been great though, for her and hopefully for Leo too.

She watches Nick as he watches Andy talk to Frank. She feels for him because she knows how much he cares about Andy. Andy cares about him too otherwise she wouldn't have gotten involved with him. Wouldn't have risked her friendship with him _or_ with Gail. Her heart breaks for him as he holds his vest. She'd heard from Chris that he had written something important in it and can only imagine it was something to Andy.

Andy finally takes a seat next to Nick while they wait to hear how Sam's surgery went. "I'm sorry Nick."

He takes her hand and shakes his head. "Don't be." He hands her his vest and she looks confused. "My platoon buddies and I used to write things in our vest when we were going out on a mission. When we were going out to look for the sniper I wrote a few things." He nodded to the vest. "Andy, I...I...know you still love him. I get it. I really do. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

She didn't know what to do. She loved Sam more than she had ever loved anyone but they had so much baggage and lately most of it wasn't good. He was with someone else, she was with someone else. Nick had been so amazing over the last year and she was really happy with him. But she loved Sam and if there was _any_ chance they could fix things she had to try.

She squeezed his hand. "I just need some time. Ok?"

He nodded. "I know." He left to get her some coffee.

Andy opened up his vest after he walked away. _**Andy, if you're reading this then something has happened to me while we were looking for the sniper. I know this has been a tough year but you're the strongest person I know and you'll be ok. You have so many people that love you. We started out as friends, became partners and now we're more. I know what we have is nothing like what you have with Swarek. I know you still love him and if you ever get another chance I know you'll take it. I don't blame you. You don't find a love like that more than once in a lifetime. Maybe if I hadn't screwed things up with Gail so bad the first time around we would have had that.**_

_**Always,** _

_**Nick** _

When he came back he took the seat beside her and passed her a coffee, not saying a word. Three hours after she had gone back to see Sam the doctor came out. Everyone gathered around to hear the news. "As you know Detective Swarek suffered a gunshot wound to the abdomen. He lost a lot of blood and we had to give him a transfusion and platelets as well." He sighed. "He coded in surgery due to some internal bleeding but we were able to find it and repair it."

Frank was about to come undone. "How is he?"

He looked around at the sea of blue. "He's stable. He's strong and otherwise healthy. If he does well through the next 48 hours..." He gave them a tight smile. "He should be able to go home in a week or two."

A collective cheer rang out and Frank actually hugged the doctor. "When can we see him?"

The doctor smiled and shook his head. "He'll be in recovery for a few hours, just so we can make sure. I'd say if he does well then we'll move him to a room in the morning." He looked through Sam's files. "Officer McNally. You're listed as an emergency contact along with an Officer Shaw and..." He looked up at Frank. "...you Sgt. Best. You'll be the first ones that can see him. You should all go home and get some rest. He's in good hands tonight."

Everyone finally agreed to go home. Traci offered to stay with Andy. "I'll be ok Trac. You go home and be with Leo and Steve. Thank you for everything." They hugged and Traci let Steve take her home.

Gail hadn't spoken to Andy outside of work since she confessed to being with Nick. She held Holly's hand as they stood in front of Andy. "I'm glad Sam is going to be ok." Andy smiled and nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was jealous of how close you and Nick were when you came back and I thought something had happened between you guys. I was angry that he left me again and that he was close to another woman. I did something stupid. I slept with Blackstone and I drove him to you even more. I..."

Andy threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. "Gail, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. It wasn't that I wasn't thinking or didn't care about how you would feel. I just...I...I spent six months with only him to talk to. I came back to Sam having moved on. Nick and I have a lot in common and you guys weren't together anymore. I know it's not a good reason or excuse but I just..." She had let go of Gail and had stepped back. Shrugging she said. "I was Yoko and I'm sorry for hurting you."

They knew they had a long way to go to repair their friendship but hopefully this was a starting point. Andy spoke to a few other people as they were leaving. She had to see Oliver before she went home. She found his room and knocked lightly on his door before walking in. Celery was curled up next to him asleep.

She spoke quietly. "Hey! How are you feeling?"

He smiled a little. "I'm sore but I'll be ok. How's my brother?"

She sat down on the other side of the bed and took his hand. "He came through surgery ok. They said if he does well the next two days he could go home in a week or two."

Oliver sighed and laughed a little. "That's great. Really great. He's a stubborn ass, has too much to stay around for not to make it." They were quiet for a few minutes. "What are you going to do Andy?"

She smiled and chuckled. He'd been trying to get them back together since she came back. "We talked a little. I don't know what's going to happen. There's Nick and Marlo and..." Oliver was shaking his head. "What?"

He shifted a little. "Sammy and Marlo broke up weeks ago, before Christian."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? But Chicago..."

Oliver smiled. "He went alone."

She sighed. "Why didn't he say anything?"

He chuckled. "You know Sammy as well as, if not better than anyone else. He saw you were happy with Collins and if he couldn't be the one to make you happy then he would let you go so someone else could. He really loves you Andy."

She had never doubted that he did. "If only things were as simple as going back. So many people are involved now."

Oliver nodded; he had just gone through his own mess. "Andy, people are going to get hurt no matter what you do. You and Sam have something most people spend their lives looking for. I'm not saying you should leave a path of hurt but you have another chance and you cannot waste it. Trust me."

Oliver was the kind of man she wished her dad was. He wasn't that much older than her but he always had the best advice. Most people probably wouldn't tell him but he was usually always right. She spent a few more minutes then went home.

She was surprised when she woke up to her alarm the next morning. Sam should be in a room soon so she dressed and went to the hospital. Frank and Noelle were already there. By early afternoon he was in a room and settled. He was doing well so the next day they eased back on the sedatives. His third day he was fully awake and busy with visitors. Andy was the last one for the day. "Hey!"

He smiled and patted the bed. "Hey."

She took the offered seat and his hand. "You had us scared there for a little bit."

He squeezed her hand. "Andy, I..." He sighed. "I meant everything I said at the station. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. I can see you're happy with him and..."

She put her hand over his mouth and he frowned. "Stop. Sam, we have a lot to talk about but not now. I'm here for as long as you need me to be."

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Then you should be prepared to be here forever if that's what you want because that's what I want. I know we have a lot to work on and I want to work on it. But I won't get in the way of you and Collins if you're happy."

These were the words that she had wanted to hear since she came back, before she saw him kiss Marlo. "Let's get you better then we'll talk about us."

Andy spent as much time with Sam as she could after she talked to Nick. He was more supportive than she felt like she deserved. "Andy, it's ok. I really understand. All I want I is for you to be happy even if it isn't with me."

Every day after shift she would take Sam dinner and they would talk. He told her everything he had never been able to tell her before. She shared her concerns about becoming like her mother if she ever had a family, she told him that she had always felt like it was her fault that her mother left, everything that she had been afraid to tell him before. Two weeks after he was admitted they sent him home. A month later he returned to work and took her out on their first real date.


End file.
